Tricher pour l'éternité
by Milith
Summary: Son sourire tranche la nuit mais ses larmes me désolent.
1. Notes

Une des fins possible de la fic précédente "Le sable n'est pas de la poussière de fée".

Ecriture de cette fic soutenue par a href=" watch?v=58TBZnvyGwQ" rel="nofollow"Lost Boy/a de Ruth B. et a href=" watch?v=2EFiTuG21jg" rel="nofollow"You Are The Pan /a de John Williams (Hook OST)


	2. Tricher pour l'éternité

Pendant quelques jours, on s'occupe sans lui. Mais quand son absence se prolonge, je me demande si quelque chose sur cette plage ne s'est pas passé de la bonne manière. La pensée reste dans un coin de ma tête et revient la nuit me tenir compagnie. La douceur du soir ne m'aide plus à dormir et je vois bien que mes frères aussi sont agités. Moi qui dors d'habitude seul, je me retrouve avec un ou deux contre moi pour les aider à trouver la tranquillité. Cela me dérange moins que ce que je pensais. Quand certains pleurent, je les réconforte du mieux que je peux. Je leur raconte les aventures de Peter et leur promets la leur le lendemain. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que Peter rentrera. Je sais qu'il est probablement en train de discuter avec un enfant dans le grenier d'une maison abandonnée, un garçon aussi seul et perdu que nous l'étions tous, et qu'il le ramènera pour lui offrir un foyer et la joie de vivre.

Je ne peux plus aller marcher la nuit, mon lit est toujours plein de petits frères désormais. Parfois, leur souffle régulier me berce et je m'endors. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, j'en ai besoin. Ils dorment profondément, je ne les réveille même pas en quittant le lit. L'air de la nuit m'apaise. Je ne l'ai pas senti depuis longtemps, c'est comme retrouver un vieil ami. Mes pas finissent par me mener à la plage. Elle est vide bien sûr. Je marche dans la petite écume et hésite à aller me baigner. Parfois, nous passions l'après-midi ici, à jouer dans l'eau, à construire d'immenses châteaux dans lesquelles nous nous pourchassions. Il fallait défendre les murs de sable ou en tenir le siège. Percer un trou, c'était tricher. Mais c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait. La dernière fois, comme toutes les fois, Peter avait gagné. Et nous avions exulté en détruisant le château comme le soleil déclinait. Tout le monde avait très bien dormi ce soir-là.

\- Peter, où es-tu ?

Je me tourne vers les lunes, vers l'homme. Je lui pose la même question. Silencieusement, pour que son propre silence soit une réponse. Je finis par m'asseoir. Il est temps de faire face à cette petite pensée. Je me remémore ce soir, sur la plage, les histoires de Peter, son arrêt soudain et. Sa question. Comment pouvait-il poser une question pareille ? Plus que le Pays Imaginaire, plus que tous les châteaux, plus que mes jeunes frères, c'est en lui que je crois le plus. Je sens plus que je ne sais que cette langueur qui traîne mon âme est probablement la cause de tout ça. Peut-être que Peter s'est trompé, peut-être pense-t-il que je veux plus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Continuer à vivre ici et être à ses côtés. Voici bien ce que je demande et pas plus.

Mon cœur manque un battement alors que j'entends ses pas sur le sable. Quelle joie de le voir ! Il est essoufflé, il marche vivement vers moi. Je le savais, il était occupé dans une aventure. J'ai hâte de l'entendre, je marche aussi vers lui.

Mais ses traits sont tirés, et ses sourcils sont froncés de colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me sens désemparé. Comme auparavant, je ne comprends pas.

\- Pourquoi continues-tu de m'appeler ?!

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Parce que ... nous avons besoin de toi ...

\- Mais c'est toi maintenant ! Ça devrait être toi !

\- Peter ...

Il fait les cents pas, les mains sur les hanches, et regarde parfois l'homme dans la lune, le regard plein de ressentiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas, marmonne-t-il, tu ... ça devrait être toi, il me l'a dit.

\- Ça ?

\- Peter Pan.

Je comprends de moins en moins.

\- Tu dois prendre ma place, devenir leur Peter Pan, m'oublier. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Ils t'appellent déjà Peter, non ?

Il a raison, les plus petits commencent à m'appeler ainsi.

\- Mais... mais et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? Tu croyais que j'allais être Peter Pan pour l'éternité ?

\- Oui...

Je n'arrive pas à interpréter son silence. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans pareil tourment.

\- Ça fait des mois que je n'entends plus d'appels de là-bas. Il m'a dit que l'heure était venue, le Pays Imaginaire avait besoin d'un autre Pan, un autre enfant. Et que moi ... Moi...

Il n'arrive pas à continuer. Je ne peux que l'écouter.

\- Les seuls qui me parviennent encore... Ce sont les tiens. Alors que... Alors que c'est toi maintenant, Pan !

Il est hors de lui, il ne s'adresse plus à moi mais au ciel, à l'île entière.

\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-le moi !

Le silence de l'homme de la lune pèse sur nos épaules. Si lourd que Peter s'assoit dans le sable. Je ne comprends encore pas tout, j'essaie. Où était-il tout ce temps ? Avais-je espéré après son retour en vain ? N'a-t-il jamais eu l'intention de revenir ? Pourtant il est bien là.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai entendu ton appel.

\- Mais... Si je devais devenir... toi... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Il me regarde comme un idiot d'abord, puis comme si c'était lui l'idiot.

\- Peter-

\- Viens !

Il se redresse d'un seul coup, prend ma main et marche rapidement le long de plage, dans ses traces. De son autre main, il fouille dans une bourse et marmonne. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il dit. Il s'arrête brusquement, me fait face, le poing serré autour de quelque chose.

\- Tu crois en moi ?

Son regard est inquiet. Perdu. Je hoche la tête.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Peter. Toujours.

Il a un petit sourire et ouvre la fiole, répandant un fond de poussière d'étoile sur nos têtes.

\- Souviens-toi de ce jour, de quand je suis venu te chercher. Viens !

C'est facile, je pense à ce moment presque tous les jours. Mon cœur s'accélère, voilà une éternité que je rêve de voler à nouveau avec lui, exactement comme ça. Comme il y a longtemps, nos pieds quittent le sol et nous ne sommes rapidement que nous deux, le visage fouetté par le vent. Ses yeux sont levés vers le ciel, son sourire est moins radieux que ce jour-là mais toujours aussi sincère. Je me dis, bêtement, qu'il a l'air plus vieux.

\- Ne lâche pas ma main ! Pas encore !

Jamais, Peter. Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Il exulte, son rire résonne contre les falaises au loin. Il est communicatif, j'en souris. J'aime le voir aussi libre et épanoui. Et puis soudain, je suis envahi. Ce que je sens en moi est inexplicable. Je sens une vie plus forte et plus terrassante que tout ce que j'ai pu concevoir jusqu'ici. J'en perds mes sens, je ne sais plus où je suis.

\- C'est toi !

Sa voix toute proche me ramène à moi. Nous volons toujours, à grande vitesse vers les étoiles, il me tient contre lui comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une fée.

\- C'est pour toi que je suis revenu ! Parce que c'est toi qui m'appelle !

Je ne sais pas s'il est infiniment heureux ou infiniment triste. Son sourire tranche la nuit mais ses larmes me désolent. Je sens dans mon ventre que quelque chose d'irrémédiable se prépare.

\- Non ...

\- Je ne me souvenais pas ! Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, mais maintenant je peux ! Parce que c'est toi, Pan, désormais ! Tu seras formidable, tu seras tellement mieux que moi, tu les feras rire, tu leur donneras une maison ! Regarde-moi.

\- Non, je ne-

\- Peter ! Regarde-moi !

Je ne fais que ça. Je ne peux plus faire que ça.

\- Ne m'oublie pas ...

\- Jamais, Peter, je-

\- Ne m'oublie pas !

Je n'ai que le temps de cligner des yeux, évacuer les larmes qui brouillent ma vue pour mieux le voir, une dernière fois. C'est étrangement calme autour de nous alors que son visage est tout près du mien. Il murmure en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler. Parce que je serai toujours là désormais. Toujours là pour toi, Peter.

Et quand il frappe sur ma poitrine, un éclat m'éblouit jusqu'à l'inconscience.

\- Peter !

\- Oh c'est Peter !

\- Peter !

Les cris des enfants lui font relever la tête, il voit leur visage, certains se penchent au bord des cabanes, d'autres sont déjà en train de descendre les échelles. Sa marche jusqu'ici calme s'enhardit au contact de leur enthousiasme.

\- Tu as raté pleins d'aventures, Peter !

\- On a creusé des tunnels !

\- On a trouvé une carte au trésor !

\- Ah oui ?! répond l'intéressé avec entrain.

\- Dis, on va à la plage aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu nous l'as promis !

\- Oh mais je crois que nous n'aurons pas le temps de jouer sur la plage aujourd'hui. Parce que quelque chose me dit que Crochet prépare un mauvais coup !

La malice de Peter attise la joie des autres garçons qui l'entourent.

\- Ah, je le savais !

\- Moi aussi j'le savais !

\- C'est les sirènes qui me l'ont dit, ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oooh.

Rapidement, un plan est monté : il faut absolument savoir ce que je mijote Crochet et sa bande d'infâmes pirates. Peter veille au bon déroulé des préparatifs, les pieds ancrés dans la terre. Il s'impatiente, il a hâte d'aller chercher des noises à son vieil ennemi. Il a l'impression que cela fait des siècles qu'il ne l'a pas affronté. Saura-t-il le faire ? Il sort son poignard et l'examine, le poids de l'objet une sensation nouvelle et familière à la fois. On l'appelle pour descendre les grappins, il n'a qu'à voler vers l'Enfant Perdu qui les lui tend. Il a une seconde d'hésitation. Il n'a encore jamais fait ça tout seul.

Tout ira bien.

Inspire à fond.

Tu es Peter Pan.

Il suit l'instinct que son cœur lui offre et quitte le sol.


End file.
